lesmiserablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Javert's Suicide
"Javert's Suicide" is the second and last chief song performed solely by Javert. It is preceded by a repeat of the beginning of "The Confrontation" theme, in which Valjean asks Javert for one hour to bring Marius to a hospital, a request to which Javert, this time, agrees. After Valjean leaves, Javert contemplates the paradox of hunting the man who has spared him his life; he proceeds to jump to his death in the river Seine. The song is instrumentally an exact reprise of "Valjean's Soliloquy," though sung by Javert with changed lyrics. The lyrics were written by Herbert Kretzmer. Lyrics walks the deserted streets till he comes to a bridge over the river Seine. Javert: Who is this man? What sort of devil is he To have me caught in a trap And choose to let me go free? It was his hour at last To put a seal on my fate Wipe out the past And wash me clean off the slate! All it would take Was a flick of his knife. Vengeance was his and he gave me back my life! Damned if I'll live in the debt of a thief Damned if I'll yield at the end of the chase I am the Law and the Law is not mocked I'll spit his pity right back in his face There is nothing on earth that we share It is either Valjean or Javert! How can I now allow this man To hold dominion over me. This desperate man whom I have hunted He gave me my life. He gave me freedom. I should have perished by his hand It was his right It was my right to die as well. Instead, I live... but live in hell. And my thoughts fly apart Can this man be believed? Shall his sins be forgiven? Shall his crimes be reprieved? And must I now begin to doubt, Who never doubted all these years? My heart is stone and still it trembles The world I have known is lost in shadow. Is he from heaven or from hell? And does he know That, granting me my life today This man has killed me even so? I am reaching but I fall And the stars are black and cold As I stare into the void Of a world that cannot hold. I'll escape now from that world From the world of Jean Valjean. There is nowhere I can turn There is no way to go on. throws himself into the swollen river. Lyrics Anniversary Concert picks up Marius again and walks through the sewers. As they emerge they meet Javert. Valjean: It's you Javert! I knew you wouldn't wait too long The faithful servant at his post once more! This man's done no wrong And he needs a doctor's care. Javert: I warned you I would not give in I won't be swayed. Valjean: Another hour yet And then I'm yours And all our debts are paid. Javert: The man of mercy Comes again And talks of justice. Valjean: Come, time is running short Look down, Javert, He's standing in his grave Give way, Javert, There is life to save. Javert: Take him, Valjean Before I change my mind I will be waiting 24601. carries Marius off. walks the deserted streets until he comes to a bridge which crosses over the Seine river. Javert: Who is this man? What sort of devil is he To have me caught in a trap And choose to let me go free? It was his hour at last To put a seal on my fate Wipe out the past And wash me clean off the slate! All it would take Was a flick of his knife. Vengeance was his and he gave me back my life! Damned if I'll live in the debt of a thief Damned if I'll yield at the end of the chase I am the Law and the Law is not mocked I'll spit his pity right back in his face There is nothing on earth that we share It is either Valjean or Javert! How can I now allow this man To hold dominion over me. This desperate man whom I have hunted He gave me my life. He gave me freedom. I should have perished by his hand It was his right It was my right to die as well. Instead, I live... but live in hell. And my thoughts fly apart Can this man be believed? Shall his sins be forgiven? Shall his crimes be reprieved? And must I now begin to doubt, Who never doubted all these years? My heart is stone and still it trembles The world I have known is lost in shadow. Is he from heaven or from hell? And does he know That, granting me my life today This man has killed me even so? I am reaching but I fall And the stars are black and cold As I stare into the void Of a world that cannot hold. I'll escape now from that world From the world of Jean Valjean. There is nowhere I can turn There is no way to go on.... throws himself into the swollen river beneath him. Trivia *In the 2012 version, the verse: How can I now allow this man To hold dominion over me. This desperate man whom I have hunted He gave me my life. He gave me freedom. I should have perished by his hand It was his right It was my right to die as well. Instead, I live... but live in hell. Is omitted. Video Category:Songs Category:Songs Sung by Javert Category:Music